pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Grass (PvZ:RiT)
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Snake Grass (PvZH). Snake Grass is a primary attacking plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time''. They fire acid every 1.5 seconds, dealing 20 damage per shot to zombies, making him statistically the same as Peashooter. Unlike Peashooter, however, Snake Grass will produce more Snake Grass on unoccupied tiles every 30 seconds. They initially start with tiles above and below, until all tiles above and below are occupied, at which they will produce Snake Grass to the left and right. Snake Grass will never produce more Snake Grass in a diagonal direction. Snake Grass is unlocked by beating survival levels in Prehistoric Plateau. Origin They are based on the horsetail, also known as snake grass, a plant in the genus Equisetum, the only living genus of Equisetaceae, a family of vascular plants that reproduce by spores rather than seeds, and the grass snake (Natrix natrix), a reptile native to parts of Europe and Africa. While their name is a combination of "snake" and "grass," it could also be a reference to the phrase "a snake in the grass." This is referenced by its Suburban Almanac entry. Suburban Almanac entry Snake Grass Snake Grass shoots acid, and slowly produces more Snake Grass on unoccupied tiles. Damage: normal Range: straight Special: produces snake grass in unoccupied tiles every 30 seconds Plant Food: spawns snake grass in its column, and causes all snake grass in the column to fire thirty blobs of acid Sometimes, there’s a snake in the grass. Sometimes, the snake is the grass. This is one of those times. Family: Ail-mint Cost: 200 Recharge: 10 seconds Upgrades Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Snake Grass will produce more Snake Grass on each unoccupied tile of its column. Afterwards, each Snake Grass in the column will fire its usual acid projectile thirty times, dealing a total of 600 damage per shot in every lane. Strategies Snake Grass is, in most regards, a reskin of Peashooter and should be treated as such. Since it is not a peashooting plant, however, it can not be buffed by Torchwood or be used to buff Podfather. In addition, it is twice of expensive, at 200 rather than 100, and slower recharging, taking 10 seconds to recharge rather than 7. Its main advantage is its special ability, which creates more Snake Grass on adjacent tiles every 30 seconds. Since it produces up to two additional Snake Grass at a time, in the course of a few minutes, a single Snake Grass can occupy several columns of turf, allowing it to tear through most zombies. As such, Snake Grass can be a great plant to use in the early stages of many levels. However, since aside from multiplication it is primarily a less useful Peashooter, players should use Snake Grass primarily on levels with weaker zombies. Kabuki Zombie and Bandit Zombie are able to deflect Snake Grass's shots, making Rubber Tree vital on levels with these zombies if Snake Grass is your sole attacker. In addition, it can grow to occupy spaces reserved for other more powerful plants, making it a bit of a nuisance in longer levels, or if players want to try more elaborate strategies. However, like Guacodile and Lightning Reed, Snake Grass is amphibious, meaning that it can be placed on or under water without Lily Pad or Oxygen Algae, making it a good choice in Atplantis. Trivia *Its ability is based on its ability in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, where it would create Snake Grass in adjacent lanes if not defeated. *Early in development, Snake Grass's ability belong to plants called "Cleaver" and later "Algae Cell." It was changed to reflect the character in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Despite firing acid and being in the Ail-mint family, Snake Grass is not able to poison zombies. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Prehistoric Plateau Category:Prehistoric Plateau obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Ail-mint Family plants Category:Comp's Creations